character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cranberry (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Light Novel= Summary Cranberry is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is regarded as one of the strongest magical girl and was even able to defeat Swim Swim. Cranberry appears to be quite reserved at first, staying in her cabin, but over time, it is shown that she hungers for fights with strong enemies, even having a sadistic side to her. This darker side of her is shown prominently during her fight with La Pucelle. Despite this dark nature, she is quite formal and even somewhat chivalrous in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-B Name: Cranberry, The Forest Musician Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Musician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Elven Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses (Her ability allows her to hear even the faintest noises. She is able to locate an invisible Tama through noise and a disguised Minael through her heartbeats), Sound Manipulation (Her main power is the ability to manipulate sound), Vocal Replication (Can mimic others' voices), Magic Combat, Energy Manipulation (Created a wide, spherical burst of sound and energy that defeated Swim Swim), Durability Negation w/ her sound waves, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity, Immortality (Type 2), Memory Manipulation (All Magical Girls can erase a non-Magical Girl's memories of seeing them), Barrier Magic (Created a barrier in order to protect herself from the monster's fire), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Created a wide, spherical burst of sound and light that defeated Swim Swim and destroyed everything in the radius of dozens meters) | '''City Level '(Seriously damaged Mao Pam, who can withstand nuclear blasts without a scratch) '''Speed: High Hypersonic '(Much faster than the other magical girls, who can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | City Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Tanked her own attack, which destroyed everything in the radius of dozens meters, without a scratch) | City Level (Comparable to Mao Pam, who can withstand nuclear blasts without a scratch) Stamina: High '(Can fight other magical girls for a long period of time. As being a magical girl, she doesn't need to eat or sleep) 'Range: From dozens to thousands meters w/ sound manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Cranberry is shown to be rather smart, analyzing her opponents effectively before fighting them) Weaknesses: If she think that her opponent is not strong enough, she won't fight at her full strength. |-|Magic= * Sound Manipulation: Cranberry's magic allows her to freely manipulate sound. She can generate sound from any location, as well as recreate someone's voice. It's also possible for her to erase sound waves. She can generate destructive sound waves. By generating explosive sound, she can use it as a shock wave that is powerful enough to destroy a huge object. **'Forte - Striking Sound:' A shockwave attack that strikes multiple targets at once. **'Sforzando - Internal Fracture Sound:' A single-target directed soundwave attack. **'Fortissimo - Large Explosive Sound:' An area-of-effect attack that targets a wide range of enemies. It is strong enough to create a crater on the ground. * Enhance Hearing: As a result of her magic, she has an enhanced hearing, better than that of normal Magical Girls. She can identify sound with very high or low frequency. Also, her hearing allows her to identify the location of objects. If they are living things, she can identify them by their heartbeats. If they are non-living things, she can locate the objects by using sound waves. |-|Cranberry's Official Stats= * Strength: 5/5 * Durability: 4/5 * Agility: 5/5 * Intelligence: 3/5 * Mental Strength: 4/5 * Magic Experience: 5/5 * Self-assertion: 3/5 * Ambition/Desire: 3/5 * Magical Potential: 4/5 * Magic Rarity: 3/5 Key: Magical Girl Raising Project | Magical Girl Raising Project Limited NOTE: Cranberry's death caused by Tama is an outlier, because Tama is among the weakest Arc 1 characters stat-wise, and her attack is only 3/5, while Cranberry's durability is 4/5. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Cranberry) Gallery cranberry1.jpg|Cranberry (Anime Countdown Art) cranberry2.png|Cranberry & Fav introduction card cranberry3.jpg|Cranberry as she appears in the Light Novel cranberry4.jpg|Cranberry's art cranberry6.jpg|Cranberry Vs Swim Swim cranberry7.jpg|Cranberry attacks La Pucelle cranberry9.jpg|Cranberry Vs Sister Nana & Winterprison cranberry10.jpg|Cranberry in the anime cranberry11.jpg|Cranberry in her house cranberry12.jpg|Cranberry talks to Winterprison and Sister Nana cranberry13.jpg|Cranberry talks with Fav regarding Nemurin cranberry14.png|Cranberry isn't damaged at all by the battle with Winterprison cranberry15.png|Cranberry in Magical Girl Raising Project opening cranberry16.png|Cranberry in Magical Girl Raising Project ending cranberry17.png|Cranberry destroys Winterprison's wall cranberry18.png|Cranberry attacks Swim Swim cranberry19.png|Cranberry dodges Swim Swim's attack cranberry20.png|Cranberry is ready to dodge the attack cranberry21.jpg|Cranberry's art cranberry22.jpg|Cranberry (Credit to Ainzhou) Cranberry5.jpg|Cranberry with other magical girls Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7